Volunteer
by brittana11
Summary: Santana is a 16 year old who has been living in the hospital for several years due to anorexia. Brett is a 17 year old volunteer, who loves to volunteer on the peds floor.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank NayaRiveraSeiMia for the idea of this story.**

 **Warning: Lots of mentions of Anorexia**

 **Volunteer**

Brett races into the hospital, skidding pass the nurse's station. He's late again, but it's not his fault this time, his math teacher kept him after school. A couple nurses flirty smile and wink at the handsome young man.

"Mr. Pierce so nice of you to show up." the hospital volunteer director says.

"Sorry Mr. Davis, it's won't happen again." Brett sighs.

"You'll be helping out in the pediatric ward." Mr. Davis tells him.

Brett nods and heads to the nurses locker room, changing into his white top and scrub pants. While everyone else hate volunteering in the peds unit he loves it. So really to him this isn't a punishment for being the last one in. He skips up to the peds floor and looks around for the charge nurse who will tell him where to go.

"Hi Brett," Christine a nurse he's known since he started volunteering here.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to know which rooms I'm supposed to go to?" Brett asks knowing some of the kids don't get treats or aren't allowed to play video games.

"I actually have a huge favor to ask you." Christine says.

"What is it?" Brett sighs.

"We have a teen patient who needs some cheering up after that feel free to visit with anyone in room 201 through 210." Christine tells him, kissing him on the cheek. "You're a doll."

She gives him the room number before hurrying off. Taking a deep breath he walks down the hall, stopping at the door and knocking since the door is closed.

"Come in," a young female voice says.

Opening the door he gasps when he sees laying, propped up is a very beautiful Latina who looks to be around his age.

"You're not a nurse." the young woman says.

"No, I volunteer here after school. One of the nurse's thought you might want some company." Brett sweetly says flashing her a smile.

"Well I don't so you can leave ken doll." the young woman snaps.

"That's rude," Brett huffs. "I just come to try and take your mind off of being here, but since you're so rue I'll just leave."

"Wait," Santana says when he's half out the door. "Don't go."

Brett turns around to face her, wondering why she's in here. From what he can see she doesn't seem sick, but he knows from the year he's been volunteering here that things are not always as they seem.

"I'm sorry, I just hate it here sometimes and I always go to my ragey place." Santana softly says picking at her cuticles.

He frowns at how guilty she looks not understanding why.

"It's okay," Brett says pulling a chair over and sitting next to her bed.

"So what do you normally do?" Santana asks looking up at him.

"I either read to the kids, play video games or just talk." Brett tells her. "It's really whatever they want to do."

"We should talk, I don't play video games." Santana says not even bothering with mentioning the reading part.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Brett asks figuring that's it's better if she picks the topic.

"Well since I don't know you let's start with you." Santana happily says.

It's nice to be talking to someone who is her age and doesn't know about her anorexia. Also it helps that he's extremely good looking.

"My name is Brett Steven Pierce, but my good friends often just call me B. I'm a senior at McKinley and I'm seventeen. I'm the quarterback on the football team, I'm in mathleats and I volunteer here two or three days a week. That's about it about me." Brett tells her.

"You must be popular at school." Santana says biting her lip. "With being on the football team."

"I am, but mathleats knocks me down a bit along with a singing group I'm involved in." Brett says smiling that he's caused her now to smile.

"Personally I don't get why, you're very hot." Santana says blushing and looking down at her hands.

"Thanks, you're gorgeous yourself." Brett says wanting to reach over and grabbing her hands.

"I'm not, I'm fat." Santana says keeping her eyes down.

"No you're not, you're beautiful." Brett counters.

"I'm fat!" Santana shouts getting out of bed to stand up.

That's when Brett notes how thin she is and he wonders what is wrong with her.

"You're not fat." Brett softly says walking over to her.

"Please just leave." Santana says ashamed of him finding out about her.

He wants to ask her so many questions and stay but won't push his luck with his very stubborn, beautiful woman. He'll just come back tomorrow in hopes that she opens up.

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow." Brett says heading out.

She watches him leave and wonders why he wants to come back. Surely the young man has very beautiful women after his heart. It's not like she is after all she is still over weight. Why he called her beautiful is baffling.

"Ms. Lopez it's time to eat." Colleen the nurse whose been her nurse for the year and a half she's been here.

"I don't need to." Santana says not looking at the nurse.

"Yes you do." Colleen tells her. "You need to gain twenty more pounds before we can consider letting you go home."

"But-"

"Listen Santana if you want to go home then you have to keep eating and gaining weight. No more exercising." Colleen says handing her, her lunch.

"Fine," Santana sighs taking a bite.

"So are your parents coming by today?" Colleen asks.

"I don't know, you know how they are." Santana says between bites.

"I saw you had a visitor earlier." Colleen says winking at her.

"Just some volunteer named Brett." Santana whispers.

"Oh, he's the really hot one. I like when he's up on this floor. Makes for some good eye candy." Colleen says.

"He is good looking." Santana says taking another bite.

"What did you two talk about?" Colleen asks since she knows she's one of Santana's only friends.

"Just stuff," Santana shyly says.

"You like him." Colleen happily says squeezing her hand.

"Who does our favorite patient like?" Christine asks coming in with her own lunch and sitting next to Colleen.

"Hey Chris," Santana softly says nibbling on a piece of cheese.

"That hot volunteer Brett." Colleen says.

"He's such a sweetheart." Christine says. "You should be nice to him, he's so nice and a really good friend to have." she tells Santana knowing the girl could use a friend.

Santana actually finishes her dinner chatting with the two nurses. She's sad when they have to leave to go check on other patients. There's going to be no other visitors for her even though her dad's a surgeon in this very hospital. Her parents don't like visiting her at all since she's not getting any better according to them. They don't think she's trying to get better.

She's lonely and when she's lonely all she can think about is how fat she is. The hospital at night is boring, but not quiet like you'd think. Up on the peds floor there's always some little kids crying or parents yelling. Honestly she wishes she was on any other floor most of the time. Picking up a pencil and paper she starts counting the calories she had today.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The whole night and following day all Brett can think about is the very beautiful woman whose name he doesn't know. So he decides to skip out of glee's practice and heads to the hospital even though it's not his normal volunteer day.

"Hey Brett this isn't one of your normal days." Christine says smiling at the fact that he's back.

"I'm here to hang out with that girl." Brett says all smiles.

"I knew you'd hit it off with her." Christine says proud of herself. "Don't you know her name?"

"No we never got around to it." Brett shyly admits hoping Christine will tell him.

"You like her don't you." Christine says bumping shoulders with him. "By the way her name is Santana."

"Santana, that's a beautiful name." Brett whispers. "I'll see you later."

He heads up to the peds ward thinking about Santana and what a beautiful name it is. He waves at the nurses giving them a flirty smile as he heads to Santana's room. Knocking on the door he waits for an acknowledgement.

"Come in," Santana says straightening up when she sees who comes in.

"Hi Santana, I hope you don't mind me stopping by." Brett starts rambling.

"Not at all it's okay I don't have anyone else stopping by." Santana says glad he came back.

"Really you don't have anyone visiting." Brett says shocked as he closes the door.

"No my parents stop by sometimes, but not often anymore." Santana admits.

Brett stores that nugget of information away for another time. He's decided not to push her and let him open up as she wishes.

"So since we talked about me yesterday why don't we talk about you." Brett suggests.

"I'm not very interesting." Santana mumbles biting her nails.

"I think you are." Brett says staring at her.

"I'm not," Santana says blushing.

"To me you are." Brett says being bold and reaching for her hand.

"Why? You don't even know anything about me." Santana says looking up when he touches her hand.

"But I want to, you interest me." Brett softly says.

He feels like he's breaking down her first of many walls she has to protect her.

"Okay," Santana whispers looking away. "What do you want to know?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to know what's wrong with you. Why you're here?" Brett asks.

"Well…" Santana trails off not sure if she can tell him.

The last thing she wants is for him to hate her. She doesn't want him to think of her like her parents do.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine." Brett tells her.

"I just don't want you to dislike me." Santana admits. "You're the first person aside from the nurses who has come by two days in a row."

"I highly doubt I could ever dislike you. You really interest me and I want to spend time with you to get to know you." Brett softly tells her.

"Trust me you will." Santana says looking down, ashamed of why she's here.

"Why don't you trust that I can handle it. I do volunteer here in a hospital." Brett says. "But if you want to wait that's fine with me."

"Yeah I'd rather wait." Santana says looking up. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"No problem, how about instead you tell me about you." Brett suggests.

"My name is Santana Lopez, I'm sixteen and a sophomore even though I should be a junior. Being here for so long I've fallen really far behind. Before I was in here I was very popular and Sue wanted me on the Cheerios. Everything was great until I had to come here." Santana tells him.

"If you want I can help you with your school work to get you caught up." Brett offers wanting to spend more time with her.

"I'm sure you have better things to do than to help me." Santana says hoping that he actually does stay.

"No I want to." Brett quickly says.

"Okay," Santana says.

He stays for another two hours before he has to go home for dinner.

"So you'll get your work tomorrow?" Brett says getting up.

"Yes, I should be able to get my mom to bring it." Santana tells him.

"Good I'll come after school. I'll see you tomorrow Santana." Brett says waving.

"Bye," Santana says waving.

Santana texts her mom asking her to bring her homework and school books before tomorrow afternoon. Unsurprisingly she gets no text back. What is surprising though is an hour later right before she gets dinner her dad stops by.

"Your mom wanted me to drop this stuff off for you." Mario says glancing at his daughter to see if she's gained any weight.

"Thanks dad," Santana says shocked as to why he's here.

"You look like you've gained some weight back. That's good." Mario says.

Of course all Santana hears is gained weight and thinks that her dad is calling her fat.

"I'm headed to work now, keep up the eating." Mario says not realizing that he's not helping, but hurting his daughter getting better.

"Bye dad," Santana says.

She manages to avoid eating dinner by tricking one of the newer nurses. That night she has a restless sleep thinking about her dad's words and Brett. He's so nice and understanding which is not something she is used to. By the time Brett arrives she hasn't eaten in more than a day and she's jogged around her room several dozen times.

"Hey," Brett says coming in with two McDonald's bags. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought snacks for us."

"Of course not, I was actually going to get a snack soon." Santana lies patting the spot next to her.

"I got five cheeseburgers, a four piece McNugget and two small fries." Brett says pulling the food out.

Their quiet as they eat, occasionally glancing over at each other smiling shyly at each other.

"So should we start with math?" Brett asks once they have finished eating.

"Yeah, but first do you mind if we go for a walk around the floor. I could use the exercise." Santana says planning to sneak out and go jog off the rest of the calories later after Brett leaves.

"Okay," Brett says helping her up.

After their walk, they settle down and start with her math course work. It surprises her how much easier her work is with Brett's help. They manage to finish five chapters before he has to go.

"Now remember try to memorize that chart, it will make things easier." Brett says.

"Thanks Brett, you've been a big help." Santana says not sure when he'll be back to help.

"So I'll be back tomorrow okay." Brett softly says squeezing her hand.

"Yeah that works." Santana says smiling at the fact that he's coming back tomorrow.

"Cool," Brett says.

He leaves with a smile on his face. At this point he'll use any excuse to come see her. He's curious as to why she's here, but isn't going to ask her.

She waits for twenty minutes to be sure that he's gone before she gets up to go for a jog.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm sorry Brett, but the doctor's in there and I don't think you'll be able to see her today." Christine says when Brett reaches the nurses station.

Over the last month Brett has gone to the hospital every day after school to spend time with Santana. Each day he falls for her a little more and even though he doesn't know what's wrong with her he's still falling hard for her.

"What's wrong?" Brett asks hopefully thinking he might finally find out what's wrong.

"Brett you know I can't tell you." Christine says.

"But-"

"Maybe if you ask Santana she'll tell you." Christine suggests wishing she could tell him.

She's sure if he knew he'd be able to help Santana. It's obvious to anyone who sees them together that he cares deeply for Santana and she cares deeply for him too.

"She won't every time I've tried she starts tearing up and saying I'd hate her." Brett sigs. "So I've given up asking."

"Maybe-"

Christine is cut off by a very angry Mario Lopez storming by shouting and kicking Santana's door open.

"Just fucking eat like a fucking normal person for once!" Mario shouts.

"Hey!" Brett shouts at the man who just stormed into Santana's room." Don't talk to her like that." he says walking over.

"Stay out of this boy." Mario growls.

"Well seeing as I'm her best friend I'll stay in it." Brett says staring down Mario.

Santana watches this with wide eyes, no one has ever stood up to her dad for her before.

"You're friends with her even though she's fucking anorexic and doesn't want to get better. Are you stupid or something?" Mario growls.

Santana's face goes pale and Brett looking questioning over at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. The next/last chapter of this story will probably take just as long.**

"Dr. Lopez I need you to leave." Christine says. "You're disturbing the patients on this floor."

"Whatever, stay here for the rest of your life for all I care." Mario says throwing his arms in the air before leaving.

At this point everyone else leaves leaving Brett standing in the doorway looking at Santana. He has no idea what just happened, but continues to stare at Santana.

"You should probably leave." Santana sadly says her eyes casted down.

"Is what that man said true?" Brett asks.

"That was my dad." Santana softly says still not looking up at him.

"Wait that was your dad." Brett says shocked. "He shouldn't have talked to you like that. No one should ever be spoken to like that."

Santana sniffles, she looks up to see him giving her a soft understanding smile. She doesn't get why he's still here or why he's been so nice to her.

"So I take it you're really anorexic and your dad wasn't just saying whatever came to his mind." Brett asks taking a seat next to her.

"Yes, I'm here because I'm not getting over my anorexic behaviors." Santana says hanging her head even lower.

"How long have you been here?" Brett asks softly not wanting to spook her back into her shell.

"Two and a half years, ever since I passed out at a cheerleading practice." Santana quietly says still not looking him in the eyes.

"And your parents, is your mom like your dad?" Brett asks.

He's nervous to hear the answer. From the way her dad talked to her and the fact she didn't look surprised he figured that wasn't the first time. It scares him that she doesn't have a support system and will never get out.

"They mostly just ignore me and pretend I don't exist." Santana sadly says. "I get if you want to leave. You probably don't want to deal with all my mess."

"San," Brett says grabbing her hand. "I care deeply for you and nothing you do or say will change that."

"Even after all of this? Why?" Santana asks shocked that he's staying.

"Because I have feelings for you and I'd like to help you out any way I can." Brett softly says.

Santana looks at him trying to figure out if she should believe him or not. Since he first walked into her hospital room he's changed her. Sure she's still stuck here, but now she has someone who cares about her and she care for too.

"I care about you too." Santana decides to say squeezing his hand.

"Good, now what should we study first." Brett says pulling up his book bag.

He smiles at her deciding that he'll just act normal like nothing happened because truth is to him nothing has changed. She's still Santana the very hot Latina that he's fallen for.

"US History," Santana says glad he's not making a huge deal out of everything.

"Okay let's start with WWI." Brett says.

Several weeks later with Brett showing up every day at three and staying till six or seven they finally get a day outside of her hospital room.

"Thanks for going with her." Christine says.

"No problem, I enjoy shopping." Brett happily says heading up to Santana's room with Christine following him.

"Just make sure she eats and have her back by five." Christine tells him.

"I've got it, we'll be fine." Brett reassures her.

"I'm trusting you Brett." Christine says when they reach Santana's room.

"Hi B," Santana shyly says biting her lip.

"Wow," Brett breaths looking Santana up and down. "You look amazing." he says when he finds his voice.

"Red's my favorite color." Santana says. "I hope it's not too big. This is the last dress I bought since I've been in here."

"Trust me you look fucking amazing." Brett says holding his arm out for her to take.

"Thanks for taking me to the mall. I haven't left the hospital grounds in over a year." Santana shyly says.

"Well if I can I'll take you out as much as you want." Brett says leading her out.

"I'm sure you have better things to do." Santana says in denial that he likes her still.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you." Brett says wanting to kiss her.

She blushes at his words. He makes her feel normal and is always complimenting her. She's really hoping against the odds that this might be a date.

"Here's your chariot ma' lady." Brett says opening his truck door for her and helping her in.

"Thanks," Santana softly says looking around his truck.

His truck is so clean that it reminds her a brand new truck, it even has the smell. She hopes that her shoes aren't tracking dirt in here.

"Is there anywhere else you'd like to go aside from the mall?" Brett asks starting the truck and turning the radio on mute.

"I don't know maybe." Santana says smiling when he takes her hand and laces their fingers together.

"Well if you do just tell me since we have to get you back by five." Brett says.

She furrows her eyebrows trying to decide if she can ask this one question that is on her mind. She so wants this to be a date and has been hoping for the last week that he would say this is a date. It's not clear to her if he even likes her like that, but she's hopeful.

"B?" Santana softly asks. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything San," Brett says squeezing her hand.

"Is this like a date? It's just that we're really good friends I hope with all the time we spend together and I was hoping this might be a date." Santana rambles.

"Do you want this to be a date?" Brett says not looking over at her since he is driving.

"Do you?" Santana asks now feeling like an idiot.

"I do have feelings for you and would like to take you out on a date." Brett happily says so glad that she has feelings for him too.

"Really?" Santana says a little shocked.

"Yes, but that will be another time like next Friday if I can clear it with your nurses and doctors." Brett says causing her to squeal.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana's so giddy about her date tomorrow that she's lost another ten pounds. She wants to look her very best for her date. Her hope is even though her anorexia has been in overdrive due to the date that she'll still be able to go.

"Santana," Christine says coming in with a carb filled lunch.

"I know, I know," Santana says taking the tray from her.

"Is this all about the date?" Christine asks. "Cause you were doing really well for a few weeks there."

"Sorry," Santana says looking down at her food.

Christine is about to say something when Brett arrives, knocking on the door.

"Hey," Brett says smiling softly at Santana.

"What are you doing here?" Santana says getting up and running to give him a hug.

"We had a half day today so I thought I'd come and spend the afternoon with you. Maybe we can grab lunch before taking a stroll around the park." Brett happily says.

"Can I go?" Santana asks looking back at Christine.

"Sure," Christine sighs and when Santana runs to the closet she leans over to whisper to Brett. "Make sure she eats and doesn't exercise."

"Is it that bad again? I thought she had been doing better." Brett softly says.

"She was, but the date has her going back to her old ways." Christine quietly says. "It's not your fault though. She was bound to have a set back after doing so well so quickly."

"How can you say that?" Brett whispers.

"She is only getting better because of you." Christine whispers right before Santana comes back over.

"I'm ready to go." Santana says deciding to be bold and take his hand.

Brett shakes his head and smiles softly at her. He's tried to ignore the fact that she has anorexia and just tell her that she's beautiful. But now he thinks that maybe he should try to help her more. Though first he's going to focus on their date and making it the best possible.

"So where do you want to eat?" Brett asks.

"I don't know surprise me." Santana says happy to be spending time with him.

They end up eating at Brett's favorite spot Black Bear Dinner. He's happy to see Santana eat all her eyes, bacon and hash browns.

"You're beautiful," Brett breaths out paying.

"B," Santana says blushing.

"What you are." Brett says reaching across the table to brush some hair out of her face.

"No I'm not, I look horrible." Santana says hiding her face in her hands.

"San," Brett says moving to her side. "To me you are very beautiful and sexy."

"But I can manage to stay healthy or break my anorexic behaviors." Santana says sadly trying not to look at him.

"At least you are aware of it and are trying to get better." Brett says. "And you are beautiful, I just wish you could see that."

He wraps his arms around her and just holds her against his chest. It takes a few minutes for her to calm down before they get up and head out. He drives them to the park across from the hospital and parks.

"I'm sorry that I can't get better." Santana softly says looking down at the ground.

"Hey San please look at me." Brett says waiting until she looks up at him. "You have been getting better. What you are currently experiencing is a set back. I want to help you in any way you need."

"Why do you want to help me?" Santana asks sniffling.

"Because I care about you and you are special." Brett says stopping her from doubting him. "Yes you are special, very special to me."

"Brett Pierce, you have such sweet words." Santana says blushing even more.

She's so grateful that he's come into her life and changed everything. With him she feels like a normal teenage girl. He helps her out of his truck and they head into the park. She loops her arm through his as they walk. She leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait for our date tomorrow." Santana says breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

"Neither can I," Brett says smiling at the thought. "I cleared it with your nurses and doctor to pick you up at six thirty. Is that a good time for you?" he asks.

"Yes and you don't stop by before that. I want to surprise you with what I'm wearing." Santana says.

"Okay,"

For the rest of their walk she tries to get more information out of him about their date. He refuses to give her any details aside from dress semi-formal. Every time she asks he just chuckles, shaking his head. Walking her back to her room he leans against the door frame, circling his arms around her waist.

"I'll see you tomorrow at six thirty." Brett says staring down at her.

"I'm so looking forward to it." Santana says staring at his lips.

She wants to kiss him, but isn't sure if she can. This is what she hates most about herself. That she's so unsure. She used to be a very confident person then one day she started having doubts. Shortly after that her anorexia started up.

"You are so beautiful." Brett says cupping her face.

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better." Santana says laying her on his chest.

"I just do." Brett says kissing her cheek. "See you tomorrow."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Is this okay?" Santana asks the group of nurses that have gathered in her room.

"I still say red." one of the younger nurses says.

"I completely agree with her." Christine tells her.

"Yes red," yet another nurse says.

Santana digs through her closet looking for her favorite red dress that she hasn't worn since she came here. It turns out being buried under some dirty clothes and a few boots. Since she's been here so long just about everything from her room at her parent's is here now.

"Here it is!" Santana exclaims holding the dress up triumphantly. "Hopefully it fits still."

She heads into the bathroom to change not wanting the nurses to see her naked. Looking at her body in the mirror, she doesn't get why anyone would call her beautiful. She's so thin and ashamed. Put her dress on, it surprises her that it actually fits her.

"Now that's stunning." Colleen says when Santana comes out.

"Really?" Santana asks looking around.

"Beautiful,"

"Amazing,"

"He's going to love it."

Santana's all smiles at the nurses keep telling her nice things about her dress.

"Thanks everyone," Santana says blushing. "But I have to start getting ready."

"Come on everyone let's leave her be." Colleen says ushering everyone out. "Have a good time with Brett and remember you can only be out until midnight."

"I know," Santana says waving her off.

Across town Brett has tried on his fourth shirt only to rip it off. Nothing he owns is right. He wants this date to be perfect.

"Honey I'm sure who ever this girl is she'll love it." Susan says walking into his room.

"I just want to impress her." Brett admits.

"Honey, wear this shirt, your dress pants and your nice dress shoes." Susan says holding them out for him. "Will me and your father get to meet this mystery girl and learn her name."

"Her name is Santana and if this date goes well then yes you and dad will meet her." Brett says knowing his mom won't stop until she gets what she wants.

"Well you two have fun and call if you're going to be later than one." Susan says heading out.

It takes him another fifteen minutes for him to finish getting ready. He heads downstairs to see his parents and younger brother waiting for him.

"Have fun," Susan says giving him a hug.

"Do I know her?" Hunter his fifteen year old brother asks.

"Nope," Brett says leaving before they can ask any more questions.

When he reaches the hospital his nerves start to get to him. He nearly just leaves two times, but each time he tells himself that she's looking forward to this date. It takes him what feels like forever for him to knock on her door.

"Hey B," Santana shyly says opening the door.

His jaw is literally on the floor. She looks fucking amazing. He's never seen her out of jeans and loose fitting shirts. He can't help, but stare at her. She shrinks back some when he doesn't say anything.

"Wow, you look so fucking amazing." Brett finally says.

"You don't look bad yourself." Santana says gaining some confidence from his words.

"Shall we head out." Brett says holding his arm out for her.

"Where are we going?" Santana asks.

"If you must know I made us reservations at Salt for seven and after that I thought we could go ice skating. I know you mentioned wanting to do that." Brett says rambling a bit at the end.

"That sounds amazing." Santana says.

Santana's highly impressed with Salt. She didn't know Lima had such a fancy restaurant. She ends up ordering a large salad and salmon, Brett orders steak and lamb which she steals some of. For the first time in years she just eats without counting the calories or trying to figure out how to work it off. She just enjoys being with him. He's so happy that she's happy.

"That was one of the best meals I've ever had." Santana says blushing when he opens the truck door for her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Brett says. "You look amazing." he softly says.

She bites her lip trying to decide if she should take a risk. Getting up on her tippy toes she lightly kisses him. She blushes and scurries into the ice rink. For several moments he just stands there in shock. He honestly wasn't expecting her to do that.

"Hurry up B." Santana says waiting in line for him.

He walks over to her, bends down, cups her face and kisses her lightly on the lips. When he pulls back she has a dazed look on her face. She didn't think he would do something like that. He just pays for them and tells the girl their sizes.

"How'd you know my size?" Santana asks.

"I pay attention." Brett says smiling.

They put on their skates quietly and Brett helps Santana up on her feet.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Santana finally says really wanting to know.

"Because I really like you. I thought we went over this already." Brett softly says not wanting to upset her.

"It's just I'm me." Santana says still finding it hard to believe that he likes her.

"And I really like you. In fact I'd love to go out on another date with you soon." Brett says skating out onto the ice with her, holding hands.

"Sorry it's just hard to believe still." Santana softly says.

"Well get used to it I plan to be in your life as long as you'll let me." Brett says.

They skate for a good two hours before they're both getting tired. Even though they still have an hour before Santana has to get back, he drives them back to the hospital. Walking her up to her room he stops in the doorway.

"I had a great time." Brett says holding her hand.

"So did I," Santana says staring into his eyes.

He slowly leans down and kisses her on the lips lightly.

"Good night Santana,"

"Night B,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the support for this story. This is the last chapter of this story.**

"Are you sure you want me to meet them?" Santana asks again when he pulls into the driveway.

"San, I want my family to meet the woman who's captured my heart." Brett calmly tells her.

"But-"

"Don't put yourself down babe." Brett says taking her hands. "You are amazing and my wonderful girlfriend." he confidently tells her.

"Whose still in the hospital for my damn anorexia after over two years." Santana complains.

"Babe," Brett calmly says. "You're doing so well and you know the doctors think you're getting close to being able to go home."

"But I'm not yet." Santana says wiping away some tears. "Can't we wait until then for me to meet your family? I don't want them to see me like my parents do."

Brett sighs feeling so bad that his girlfriend feels this way. He knows that while she's made a lot of progress over the nearly year that he's known her, but still sometimes doubt creeps in and even he has a hard time getting it away. So he pulls her into his lap, hugging her. They remain like that for a long while.

"My family is not like yours and won't see your illness as anything but something you're overcoming. We don't even have to tell them if you don't want to. It's none of their business." Brett calmly tells her just wanting her to be confident and comfortable.

"Let's see how it goes. I don't want them to hate me." Santana quietly says.

"Okay," Brett says confident that his family will love her regardless.

He gets out first, running around the truck he opens her door and helps her out. She smiles shyly at him, loving that he's always opening doors for her and helping her out of cars. What she love most is that he does it for all women and not because he thinks her weak. He holds her hand, leading her up the walkway to the front door where she stops him.

"Do I look okay?" Santana nervously asks.

"You look amazing." Brett reassures her giving her a quick peck on the lips.

He opens the door and holds out his hand for her to take. She takes a deep breath before taking his hand and following him into the house. With how nervous she is, she doesn't notice anything about the living room all she notices is the three people there.

"Oh my you are so gorgeous." Susan says getting up and pulling Santana into a bear hug.

"Mom," Brett sighs. "Please let my girlfriend go."

"We just want to finally meet the young woman you've been dating for a while now." Susan says holding Santana away from her so she can get a good look at her.

"She's really pretty." Hunter says staring at her.

"Hey!" Brett growls at him.

"No fighting you two." Pierce, Brett's father says.

Santana who is still being held by Susan is terrified of what they think of her. Even though they're saying she's beautiful she's still unsure. Being here and stared at by the three other Pierce's has that voice in the back of her head doubting herself again.

"Brett you better introduce us all." Susan says slapping him on the back of his head.

"Owe mom," Brett grunts rubbing the back of his head. "Mom, dad, Hunter this is my wonderful girlfriend Santana Lopez." he says pulling Santana into him. "San, this is my mom Susan, my dad Pierce and my younger brother Hunter whose fifteen."

"I'm the more handsome one." Hunter says staring at her.

Brett reaches over and slaps the back of his head.

"Knock it off Hunter." Brett growls.

"Boys, behave we have a guest." Susan says smiling widely at Santana.

They all sit back down and Brett pulls Santana into his lap knowing that she needs the extra comfort. He knows that she's still nervous about his family. She's watching his family intrigued by them all. They all seem so nice and so unlike her family.

"Santana it's so nice to finally meet you." Susan happily says just wanting to ask so many more questions.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Pierce." Santana softly says.

"Please call me Susan, Mrs. Pierce is my mother-in-law." Susan says. "So how did you two meet? Brett here has been very secretive when it comes to you. He hates to share." she chastises him.

"Mom," Brett says. "I told you everything you needed to know." he complains hoping Santana won't think he's ashamed of her or something.

"Which wasn't much." Hunter says to egg him on.

"Maybe that's because you all tend to scare my girlfriends away." Brett lowly says narrowing his eyes on his brother.

"We're just curious about your lovely girlfriend who you've been spending all your time with." Pierce tells his son. "Let your mother ask whatever questions she wants."

"It's okay B, she can ask whatever she wants." Santana quietly says.

She really likes them all thus far. Honestly she's heard quite a bit about them so finally meeting them is amazing. They're exactly how she pictured them, Pierce looks like an older version of Brett and Hunter almost could be Brett's twin. Susan is a larger than life person and definitely where Brett got his personality from. She's entertained just watching them interact.

"See your girlfriend gets it." Susan says to her son.

Brett wants to say only because she wants you to like her, but doesn't since he doesn't want to make Santana more uncomfortable than she already is.

"So sweetie how did you two meet?" Susan sweetly says.

"Um well…" Santana stumbles not sure if she should tell them the whole truth.

"I meet her at the hospital, she was visiting her dad whose a doctor." Brett says once he sees the distress on her face.

"Do you volunteer there too?" Susan innocently asks.

"Um….." Santana gulps not wanting to lie to this very nice woman.

"That would explain why you've been spending so much time there." Pierce says smirking at his son.

Hunter rolls his eyes at his brother and parents; of course they'd think it's cute. Honestly he could careless so he heads up to his room not needing to hear how amazing his brother is.

Once Hunter leaves Santana thinks it might be best to tell them the truth. She didn't want to say anything with Brett's little brother there, but with him gone she feels comfortable enough. They've been so nice and as usual she thinks Brett's right about his family understanding hopefully.

"I don't volunteer at the hospital." Santana quietly says. "I'm a patient there." she says even more quietly.

She says it so quietly that Susan almost misses it and Pierce does. As soon as it comes out of her mouth she covers her mouth with her hand and buries herself into Brett's side. Brett for his part holds her close, kissing the top of her head. He knows that it was hard for Santana to do that.

"Are you okay?" Brett whispers.

Before she can answer Susan has pulled her into a bear hug.

"We don't care about you being in the hospital, all we care about is Brett's happiness." Pierce tells her, giving her a smile.

"I'm proud of you." Brett whispers.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you there and you have been there for a while I assume." Susan asks finally letting go of her.

"I don't want you to hate me too." Santana softly says.

"Honey we could never hate you." Susan softly says giving her son a look of you'll be explaining this later.

Pierce nods and Santana nearly cries at how nice they're being even though they hardly know her. But she can't bring herself to tell them. She looks pleadingly at Brett.

"She's been in the hospital for some time as she's had a very hard time with anorexia. Her parents don't help the situation at all." Brett says trying to keep the hate out of his voice, squeezing Santana's hand.

"Oh you poor thing." Susan says hugging her again. "Is Brett taking good care of you when he visits because if he isn't-"

"He's the reason I've been doing so well and am getting close to being released." Santana says getting butterflies in her belly that someone she just met cares for her so much already.

"Good, we raised him to take care of others." Pierce proudly says patting Brett on the back.

After that things lighten up and Santana finds herself laughing at Mr. Pierce's impressions of his boss. The more time she spends there sitting, listening to the Pierce's the more she feels like she belongs. This is something she could get used to. This whole nice family thing.

"Hunter! Come down for dinner!" Susan shouts up the stairs some time later. "I hope you like homemade sausage and mushroom pizza."

"I'm up for anything that you've cooked." Santana says.

Susan goes about fixing everyone a plate as the other three Pierce's take a seat. Santana for a minute doesn't know what to do; she just ends up taking a seat next to Brett.

"You better grab as much as you can before the boys get eating. They'll eat everything." Pierce warns her.

"Don't worry Brett always lets me eat off of his plate." Santana says smiling.

"So….." Brett says an hour later when they're driving back to the hospital.

"You were right as usual." Santana says smiling. "They were so nice and understanding."

"I told you that they would." Brett says reaching over and squeezing her hand.

"Thank you for everything." Santana says laying her head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me for anything babe, you won them over with your charming personality and the fact that you make me so happy." Brett says glancing over at her.

"It's just you're so good to me. I never thought I'd get a boyfriend when I'm still in the hospital." Santana softly says.

"You're just so sexy and amazing." Brett says glad that she's so calm and happy.

"Only you think I'm that sexy." Santana shyly says.

"But you are." Brett retorts.

Santana blushes at her boyfriend's words. He always finds a way to make her feel desired and sexy. She honestly doesn't know what she would do without him in her life. What scares her is he's graduating at the end of the year and she's still be stuck here for at least another year.

"San," Brett says shaking her out of her musing. "We're back."

"I wish you were actually taking me home." Santana sighs, biting her lip as she stares at him.

"One day soon I will be." Brett reassures her, leaning over and kissing her.

"I sure hope so some days it feels like I'll never leave." Santana complains. "But I know I will and when I do I want to plan a date for us."

Brett gets out and walks over to her side, opening the door.

"You can plan a date for us whenever you want." Brett says helping her out.

"How about next weekend?" Santana hopefully asks. "That is if I get out this week. Connie seemed to think I might." she explains.

"Really, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Brett asks surprised she didn't.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up." Santana softly says.

"You really don't want to get your hopes up." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"I want to be as amazing as you think I am." Santana sighs looking up at the hospital.

"You are babe." Brett reassures her.

She leans into him not wanting to go back in. If she had her way, she'd spend all her time with him. The only problem is that she's scared that her anorexia will come back. It's something that she'll always have to deal with.

"Don't worry; you'll be fine when you leave." Brett softly says.

"How do you always know?" Santana asks staring up at him.

"Because I know you and how you think." Brett says. "Now let's get you in there before I'm not allowed to ever take you out again."

"One day soon babe."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana is snuggled into Brett watching TV instead of studying when she hears her dad shouting at a nurse.

"What do you mean she's being released on Friday!" Mario shouts storming down the hall.

"Doctor Lopez," Doctor Ashmore, Santana's primary doctor says stopping his fellow doctor. "I really must insist you not go in there right now."

"She's my daughter and I will go in her room if I please!" Mario shouts.

Santana cringes, burrowing herself more into Brett. For his part Brett wraps his arms around her. All he wants is to protect her from her dad who he has no doubt is coming to yell at her.

"It's okay honey; I won't let him disrespect you." Brett whispers just as Connie comes in with Doctor Ashmore and both her parents.

"Hi sweetie," Maria says eyeing the boy her daughter is snuggled into. "Whose your friend?"

"This is my boyfriend Brett, Brett this is my mom Maria." Santana says not moving.

"Does he know about your issues?" Maria asks.

"She's not leaving until I know she's fixed. I can't have a sick daughter." Mario loudly tells the doctor.

She sniffles and tries to hide her head into his chest at her dad's words. All it takes is for her dad to start speaking and all the confidence Brett has built up tumbles down. She feels so small and inadequate.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, I think you'd better leave." Brett says holding Santana to him.

Normally he'd get up and get in Mario's face, but Santana needs him so instead he just holds her. He's been planning for a few months now what to do when Santana's released from the hospital and he graduates. He hadn't planned on telling her yet, but might have to with her parents bringing her down.

"I don't even know you boy so leave?" Maria says glaring at the boy.

"I've been here every day. Where the hell have you been?" Brett growls getting pissed!

"Brett," Santana whispers not wanting him to leave.

"Listen here boy, she's my daughter so we will do what's best." Mario growls turning to the doctor. "I want him out of here."

"Dad," Santana gasps holding on tightly to Brett's arm. "You can't do that."

"I'll do whatever I damn please." Mario growls glaring at his daughter.

He can't believe that he got stuck with this sick girl as his daughter. Not only that, but she's been in the hospital for three years now with no hope of getting better until apparently now. He doesn't buy it though; she'll come home for a week only to go back. She always relapses. It frustrates him to no end.

"No you won't, I won't let you belittle San anymore." Brett growls getting up in his face.

"Men let's break this up." Doctor Ashmore says pushing them apart. "Dr. Lopez, I must insist you leave. You're upsetting my patient."

Mario glares at Brett, but does head out before he does something stupid to lose his license.

"Honey," Maria starts.

"Mami just leave please." Santana says not wanting another lecture.

"We'll be back on Friday to pick you up." Maria says following her husband out.

"San it will be okay." Brett says sitting back down and pulling her into his lap.

"They'll never let me see you again." Santana sniffles. "You'll leave for college and forget about me."

"Honey I could never forget you." Brett softly says giving her a light kiss on the lips.

At this point doctor Ashmore and Connie leave not wanting to intrude on this private moment.

"Watch her," doctor Ashmore tells the nurse. "I fear at that she may relapse."

"Not with Brett still around. He brings out a strength in her that I'd never seen before." the nurse says smiling.

"Maybe she should go with him then. She has seemed like a more confident person since he started coming around." doctor Ashmore agrees with the nurse.

"He knows what to say to make her believe that she's beautiful just the way she is." Connie says coming over.

Back in the room Santana is crying into Brett's shoulder. She doesn't want to lose him. He's the reason she started to get better. She doesn't know what she'd do without him in her life.

"I know change is scary." Brett whispers holding her tightly to him.

"I'm not scared of leaving the hospital. I don't want to lose you." Santana sniffles.

"And you never will." Brett reassures her. "If it makes you feel better, you could come stay with me."

"Brett I can't, your family." Santana says moving away from him.

"They love you and I already asked my mom. She's fine with it." Brett says taking her hands. "I want you to be in a safe environment where you're encouraged not put down all the time." he continues.

"What about when you graduate?" Santana asks nervous she'll be kicked out.

"I'm going to take online classes until you graduate, then we can go away to college together." Brett says. "And don't try to argue me on this, it's what I want."

She stares at him wide eyed, this can't be real she thinks. This man is even more perfect than she ever thought and it scares her. What if she's not good enough for him. Or what if she ends up back in the hospital. It terrifies her that one day he'll have had enough of her issues.

"Sanny, I just-"

She cuts him off with a big wet kiss.

"I love you so much." Santana whispers.

"So I take it that's a yes to moving in with my family." Brett says sitting back to look in her eyes.

"Yes B, I'll move in. Your family's way more supportive than my own." Santana says relieved that she's not going to lose him.

"Good," Brett says kissing her. "I have to get home unless you want me to stay?" he asks.

"No go, I'll be fine." Santana says kissing him once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Brett says heading out.

He makes his way over to the nurses station to see if he can't get her out a few days early. It's what she needs to finish up her healing and to build her confidence even more. He's sure that as soon as she's out and back to school with him that she'll start to feel amazing and special.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Wow this is it." Santana says standing in the doorway and staring in the now empty hospital room. "This is really happening today. The last time I'll be in this room."

"It sure is babe." Brett says wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I'm glad that I get to come home with you." Santana says leaning back into him.

"We should leave before your parents show up to try and take you with them." Brett says letting go of her.

"Thank you for being you." Santana says turning to leave.

They walk out of the hospital hand in hand. She takes a deep breath thinking that it's much nicer now that she's out of the hospital for good. They head to the truck.

"B," Santana says once they're in the truck.

"Yes honey," Brett says giving her his full attention.

"Now that I'm out of the hospital, I think I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level." Santana softly says grabbing his free hand.

"Really?" Brett says a little more than shocked they're having this conversation right now.

"We've been dating for a few months now and I'm ready for the next step now. I don't mean right now, but soon." Santana says hoping he'll understand.

"Oh San," Brett whispers cupping her face and kissing her. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Santana smiles watching him as he starts the truck. This is it, she wants to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Let's go home," Brett says backing up.

"Home,"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ten Years Later**

Santana stares longingly out to sea bouncing her one year old daughter on her knee.

"Babe are you okay?" Brett asks sitting next to his wife.

"Yes honey I'm perfectly fine." Santana says leaning into him.

"Are you sure? Cause if you're not you know you can always tell me and we can get help." Brett softly says.

After their daughter Belle was born Santana fell back into her old ways for a few months before she finally agreed to go to therapy. With Brett's help and therapy it stopped her from getting too bad. That has been the first time since she left the hospital to go live with the Pierce's that her anorexia had really come back. Thanks to all the love and support the Pierce's gave her, her anorexia had been like a thing of the past.

"B, I promise you that my anorexia is not back." Santana says pulling his head down into a kiss.

"Then what's wrong sweetie, you've seemed sad for days. Ever since I got transferred here to California." Brett says cupping her face. "I just want to see your beautiful smile."

"It's nothing important, just my family used to come out here every school break to visit my mami's parents. Being back just makes me miss them which is stupid." Santana starts.

"Missing them is okay honey. No matter what they are your family." Brett reminds her.

"No B, you and Belle along with your family are my family now. I don't need them." Santana says snuggling more into him.

"If you're sure." Brett says tickling Belle's belly.

"I am," Santana says giving him a beautiful, happy smile.

"There's that smile I love so much."


End file.
